Who Will She Choose?
by Stay Strong Love
Summary: Elena is avoiding Damon at all costs, but when she has only one dream about him will her feelings change? Delena! I know summary sucks please R&R
1. I Love You

**A.N.: Okay this is my very first fan-fic! Please go easy on me. Happy Veterans!**

**~I Love You~**

* * *

><p>Elena Gilbert was on her way to the Salvatore Boarding House to see her 'One True Love' Stefan Salvatore who had just got his freedom from Klaus. Of course when she got there Stefan's car wasn't there, but a car she knew all too well was Damon Slavatore's.<p>

She didn't know why but she was trying to avoid him at all costs at the moment. All of a sudden when Elena was still siting in her car her best friend Caroline's words started playing in her head. "You're attracted to him and all his bad brother glory!" After that she got a text from Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon: Why are you avoiding me? :(<p>

Elena: I don't know I need a break from the supernatural for a little

Damon: Then why is your car outside of my house?

Elena: IDK, okay? I came to talk to you and Stefan

Damon: Then get in here

Elena: Fine I'll be inside

* * *

><p>She put her phone in her bag and went inside.<p>

"Damon! You here?" She listened for a minute, "Damon!"

"Upstairs!" She ran up the stairs and into his room, "Hey Damon."

"Elena, I need to talk to you." She heard the urgency in his voice, "Damon, are you alright?"

"Elena, I love yo-"

Elena woke straight up in her bed. Questions started to flow through her head, but she only focused on one. Was she falling for Damon Salvatore? She was going to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: How was that? Please review and be honest. Reviews are love!<strong>

**New person: Hola! I'm Lynda, her BFFL. I shall be correcting her works. Posh, she can't find me in the beta lists. :) Anyways just some advertising, I have 4 ongoing fanfictions, feel free to check them out in my account: When It All Crashes Down.**


	2. I Need Someone to Talk To

**Chapter 2 **

**~I Need Someone To Talk To~**

* * *

><p>The next day Elena was looking for her best friend Caroline. Elena ran up to her as soon as she found her. Caroline looked up at her and said, "Hey Elena. What's up?" Elena quietly replied so only Caroline could hear, "I need someone to talk to right now."<p>

"Okay, let's go somewhere else with less people ."

They hurried into the school and ran into the janitor's closet. "Okay what's up?"

"I had a dream about Damon last night." Elena said quietly, almost inaudible to human ears.

"You what?" Caroline squeaked.

"Look, I know it's bad. I just need to talk to someone."

"Okay, so what happened in your dream?"

"Well I was driving to the Boarding House, when all of a sudden what you said popped into my head. The-"

"Wait what did I say?" Caroline interrupted.

"Quote on quote,_ 'You're attracted to him and all his bad brother glory!'_ So anyways I then got a text from Damon asking why I was avoiding him. I texted back that I just needed a break from him and Stefan for a while. So then he asks why I'm outside his house, and then I just told him I was checking to see how Stefan was doing. So being Damon he tells me to come in. When I got inside I was automatically in Damon's bedroom. He said he needed to talk to me and he said quote on quote 'I lov-' and then I woke up."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Elena did you tell anyone else?"

"No, please don't tell anyone. Not even Bonnie." Elena pleaded.

"Why not Bonnie?" Caroline asked completely oblivious to Bonnie's hatred for Damon.

"Remember Caroline, they hate each other."

"Oh yeah. Anyways we need to get to class."

Elena sighed "Okay."

"Great, now I have to go to Calculus." Caroline linked arms with Elena and headed off to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Betas' Note: Edited by mwah (Lynda). This was also beta'd with my sister, Jackie. ;)<strong>


	3. Uncomfortable and Awkward

**Chapter 3**

**~Umcomfortable and Awkward~**

As Elena and Caroline made their way to Calculus, Stefan caught Elena's eye. She saw how uncomfortable he was and couldn't help but think hee knew about her dream. When Caroline saw how worried Elena looked she gave her an apologetic smile and sat in her normal seat next to Tyler. When Elena found Bonnie, she immediately took the seat next to her. Stefan still had that uncomfortable look on his face.

"Hey. Why does Stefan look so uncomforrtable and awkward?" Bonnie asked Elena.

Elena shrugged and replied, "I don't know. Maybe Damon said something to him this morning." Elena said, hoping that was the reason.

"Ugh! I still have no idea how you can be friends with him!" The whole lesson Caroline texted Elena, Elena texted Caroline, and Bonnie and Elena talked.

"Who were you texting?" Elena heard Stefan's shakey voice ask. That's when Elena instantly becam awkward and uncomfortable.

"Caroline, I was texting Caroline." Elena replied, her voice also shakey.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute Elena?" Elena gave Bonnie an apologetic smile and nodded at Stefan.

"I heard you talking to Caroline this morning." Stefan blurted out. He didn't mean to; it just came out.

"Oh yeah? What did we talk about?" Elena asked, now trying to sound confident; but she was failing.

"Your dream... about Damon." Stefan whispered. Elena felt like she was going to explode, knowing her boyfriend spys on her conversations.

"You know I thought I could trust you! I guess I can't, since you spy on my conversations!" Elena exploded; causing a scene. She then stormed off to find Caroline.

**A/N: I'm **_**so so so sorry**_** for the long wait. I honestly have no excuse. So sorry again. Please review, because Reviews are Love :). Again Sorry!**


	4. Should I Tell Him?

**Chapter 4**

**~Should I Tell Him~**

While Elena went to find Caroline, Damon and Stefan were talking. "Hello Brother." Damon said with a smirk on his face as he walked up to Stefan. "What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan said irritated. "What? A guy can't come in check on his little brother at school?" Damon said with the same smirk on his face. "So Elena dreamed about me last night?" Damon said before Stefan even had a chance to speak.

Stefan's POV:

Of course he was listening! What else would he be doing? "You didn't answer my question." He said. "So what if she did?" I said trying to act like it wasn't a big deal but it was. "You know it's a big deal to you Stefan. The girl you're in love with-wait scratch that, possibly in love with dreamed about your brother. That's gotta suck." He shrugged and startes to walk away leaving me to feel dumbfounded.

Elena's POV:

"Caroline!" I screamed after I found her. "What's the matter Elena?" she asked concerned. I loved her for that, she's been my best since we were six and she still cares. "Stefan knows about the dream." She looked shocked, exactly what I probably looked like. "Did he listen in while we were talking?" She asked. I nodded. I was pissed off, that he did that. "Okay where is he?" She asked me equally as pissed. "I don't know. But now that he knows, do you think he'll tell Damon?" She looked at me concerned. I think you should tell him, I mean if you keep getting these dreams. I think it's a sign that it's not Stefan you're supposed to be with." I looked at her confused. "The who do you think I should be with?" I asked her confused as hell. "Damon." She whispered and I looked at her shocked. Should I tell him? More importantly, do I love him and want to be with him?


	5. I Dreamed about him again

Chapter 5

~I Dreamed about him again~

After Elena's talk with Caroline Elena went home finished her homework, called Caroline-they talked more about the dream-and at around midnight Elena went to bed.

Elena's Dream:

Elena was in the forest where the sacrifice was going to be. There were three circles of fire. One around her, one around an unknown werewolf, and one around a blue eyed vampire. As soon as Elena saw those eyes, she knew she was having another dream about Damon. When it was time for the vampire to die, Damon killed Klaus (A/N: It's a dream so do go saying 'Klaus can't die.' or something like that please), rescued Elena, and brought her back to the Boarding House. "Thank you Damon." Elena said, avoiding his eyes for some reason. Damon raised her chin for her to look at him. "Your welcome Elena." Damon said, then he kissed her, and Elena kissed back.

Elena's dream is over.

Elena woke up in cold sweat, and she was breathing heavily. Elena grabbed her phone and looked at the time, 3:09 AM. Even though Caroline probably wouldn't be awake she texted her anyway. 'I dreamed about him again! What do I do? Xx -E'. Elena waited for about twenty minutes and got a reply. 'If you have another dream tomorrow night text me and then I will tell you what's going on with you. Xx Care'. Elena sent a reply instantly. 'Thanks Care :)! Xx E'. After Elena replied she went back to sleep, a dreamless sleep.************************************************Elena woke up the next morning, and thought about Damon. She wondered if she should tell Damon about both of her dreams. Elena brushed the thought off and got ready for school. Caroline was waiting for her outside in her car. "Did you have another dream about him after you texted me last night?" Elena shook her head "No, but I thought about him as soon as I got up. Caroline looked shocked for a minute. "Elena, I think you're dating the wrong guy." Caroline said reffering to Stefan. "You think?" Elena asked worridly. Caroline nodded. Elena thought 'Maybe I am dating the wrong guy. Maybe the wrong Salvatore.'


End file.
